


A Praefect in Imruk

by Rosriel



Series: A Tribute from Imruk [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Historical Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosriel/pseuds/Rosriel
Summary: "I think you’ll make a great match."Before Aleci met Finne, there was Praefect Galer, and he was a man that liked to set things in motion.
Series: A Tribute from Imruk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072850
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

His heart was beating in his throat, faster than a rabbit’s as the Praefect took his hand and firmly lead him to where, presumably, he’ll take his dues. He swallowed the panic scream building up in his throat. Even as he played dumb to their tongues this Praefect could speak Imrukian. If he wanted something from him, he would be well within his rights to take it.

“ _Did he hurt you_?” said the Praefect when the tent flap swung closed behind them. Unlike the other Praefects he saw who kept their face clean, this one wore a beard, trimmed neatly on his face, “ _Do you need a doctor?”_

Finne shook his head, “ _No,_ Praefect.” he gingerly ran his hand around his throat and it came back red from where the man’s hands had dug into his neck.

The older man shook his head, “ _I’ll call for one anyway._ Praefect Damon _has a…_ reputation _.”_ he eyed Finne’s clothes with visible confusion, “ _Why are you dressed like so?”_

“ _I don’t understand,_ Praefect.” said Finne, feeling himself shrink from the man’s critical gaze. It wasn’t… predatory, more like… curiosity.

“ _Jewels.”_ said the older man, “ _The others had jewels. Are you not married? Did your family-”_

Finne would have, if it wouldn’t have been taken as a ‘call for attention’. The older man misread the stricken look that came on his face at the thought of his dead brother.

“ _Did someone hurt you before they bought you here?”_ said the man, then, as if making up his mind, “ _I’ll send for a doctor.”_ He motioned to the screen in the room, “ _There’s a tub and a towel. If you want to wash yourself and your clothes. There’s a tunic of mine there as well, you can wear it while your clothes dry.”_

He always did as he was told, even if it sounded like a suggestion. Finne went behind the screen, relieved to see that the water was slightly warm, and made to wipe the grime off of his body and scrub his clothes.

He could hear the sounds of the camp, they were right outside the flimsy walls of the Praefect’s tent. If the Praefect so wanted he could have half, no, the entire camp fuck him and there would be nothing Finne could do about it. He was not blind to the looks the soldiers gave him and the other carriers. The whistling, the licking of lips and the unwanted touches.

His thoughts scattered to the wind as he heard the tent flap opened. He fumbled for the tunic and his unwashed loincloth, dressing himself hurriedly. He was good to hurry because only a moment later the doctor the Praefect presumably summoned stepped behind the screen. He was an elderly man, his hair more white than black, and he examined Finne’s neck with a detached, indifferent manner.

“It won’t scar.” he said, to the Praefect behind the screen, “If that’s what you’re concerned about.”

“Hm.” said the Prafect, “He’s got plenty of scars, this one, did you see his hands?” a pause, then, “Is he intact?”

Finne felt a jolt of fear at the words, and his hands trembled as the doctor motioned for him to lift the tunic and remove the loincloth. He clicked his tongue impatiently when Finne struggled with the knot.

“Why did you pick such a trembling doe?” said the man, cupping Finne’s testes in one hand, the other feeling at the folds underneath.

The Praefect muttered something indiscernible under his breath.

“He’s got everything, yes.” said the doctor, “What do you want me to do, Praefect Galer, cut them off? I wouldn’t do it now, it’ll get infected while you travel back.”

His hands were still on Finne, probbing, and the screaming inside Finne’s head started again.

“No, Naeuso, he’s for my son, not for me.” said Praefect Galer, “And if you’re done with the examination, please leave.”

The hand on his privates withdrew. Finne shakily let out several breaths and began redressing.

“Do you want me to brew him the tea?” said Naeuso from the other side of the screen, “He could be pregnant. You never know with carriers they have-”

“Naeuso, I am glad of your skills, but I don’t think that would be necessary, considering what I saw earlier.”

“What?” said Naeuso.

“Please leave.” said Praefect Galer.

There was rustling and the doctor left.

“ _Are you dressed?”_ said Praefect Galer.

“ _Yes,_ Praefect.” said Finne, taking several calming breaths before he stepped forward.

The older man eyed him critically, “ _Would you like a belt? It seems a bit loose on you._ ”

“ _Thank you,_ Praefect.” said Finne, inclining his head.

Praefect Galer chuckled, “ _Why so formal? Where’s your…_ ah… spirit, _from before?_ ”

“Spirit?” said Finne, confused at the choice of words, “ _I don’t understand._ ”

“ _Yo_ _u held a_ shiv _to_ Damon’s _throat.”_ said Praefect Galer, miming the action, “ _And tried to stab me as well._ _It didn’t work, but I always like_ spirit.”

“ _It wasn’t because-”_ Finne began and Praefect Galer waved his response away.

“ _I like bravery._ Damon _called you a bitch_ , _but I don’t think that’s your name is it?”_

“ _No._ Praefect.” said Finne.

“Praefect Galer.” said Praefect Galer, holding out a hand.

Finne glanced at it, disbelieving, before he hesitantly shook it, “Finne.” he said, “ _My name is_ Finne… _unless you-”_

“ _It’s a lovely name.”_ said Praefect Galer, “ _From the word… fionne, am I right?”_

“ _Yes,_ Praefect Galer.” said Finne, nodding.

“ _You would be marrying my son,_ Finne _.”_ said Praefect Galer looking contemplative, “Aleci. _I think you’ll make a great match.”_


	2. Chapter 2

The Praefect called for another cot to be bought in. Finne was at least grateful for that, even sleeping on the tent floor would be unbearably cold at night, and none of the tributes liked sharing. The older man did, apparently, and he offered Finne a thick enough blanket, before lying down on his own cot, muttering about the ‘cursed weather’ while he did so.

  
It was hard to fall asleep in the company of an unknown man, even if he was kind and courteous. His brother had been… kind and courteous. And there had been the declaration that he would marry this man’s son, whoever he may be. Finne desperately hoped they would be heading towards the Capital, every Praefect had a house in the Capital, he was told, but perhaps this one didn’t. He thought of Edon and felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. The Empire was a sprawling beast, and there was no way to look through its bowels if his new household was in its far flung places.

He didn’t even know Maelma and he’d decided to send Edon away with the man. He blinked rapidly, and a memory, unwanted surfaced, ‘Stop crying. What are you, a woman? Should you have been born just a cunt?’. Finne shook his head violently trying to disperse the thoughts. His brother was dead. His brother was dead and he should shut the memory of the man and throw away the key.

The noise of chatter, clanging pots and various activities of the camp woke him the next day. He looked over to the Praefect’s bed and saw that it was neatly made. He made to get up and winced at the very familiar feeling of stickiness between his thighs. The doctor didn’t need to make the tea after all, he thought wildly, stumbling towards the now ice cold tub and trying to find any sign of a clean rag, or bandages. He dipped the towel he’d used to dry himself off the other day in the water and tried to wipe away the blood. Pulling the tunic to one side to examine it, he was relieved to find no stains. No stains yet, at least, the worst of it was absorbed by his loincloth. He only had the one, how on earth-

“Finne?”

“Praefect Galer.” said Finne, shaken from his thoughts, “ _I’m here, sorry I-”_

He scrambled to dress himself again in the blood stained clothes before walking out gingerly from behind the screen. The Praefect carried a bowl of steaming oatmeal which he placed on a table.

“ _Did you sleep well?”_ said the Praefect, “ _You’re walking stiff. Should I call for the doctor again?”_

The man would undoubtedly advise Praefect Galer to banish him outside the tent.

“ _No,_ Praefect Galer.” said Finne hurriedly, shifting from foot to foot, “ _I … I just…”_

“ _If you need to relieve yourself there’s a chamberpot.”_ offered Galer, pointing to the corner, “ _I understand you would be hesitant to leave.”_

“ _No,_ Praefect Galer.” said Finne, feeling his face heat up as he avoided looking at the man, “ _I have… I have my menses.”_

“ _Menses?”_ repeated Praefect Galer, and when Finne dared look at his face the man looked puzzled, “ _I don’t know that word.”_

“ _I’m bleeding.”_ said Finne, flushing harder, “ _I’m bleeding from-”_ he gestured vaguely towards his crotch, “ _I’m a carrier I…”_

He thought to see disdain on the Praefect’s face, or embarrassment, but the older man nodded. “Of course. The monthly bleeding.” said Praefect Galer, “No tea then, that’s good.” he went to a chest in the corner and threw it open, and frowned at the contents he saw there, “ _I will go to the market today. What do you call the things you need in_ Imrukian?”

“ _Cloths_ … _or w_ _ads.”_ said Finne.

“ _Alright.”_ said the man nodding, “ _What is also the word for a girl’s toy that looks like a small woman?”_

“ _A doll.”_ said Finne, wondering what the man meant by the question.

“ _Doll.”_ repeated the Praefect, “Of course. _A doll. I_ _guess you don’t want to accompany me? What would you like to do while you wait?”_

“ _I sew.”_ said Finne, offering the first hobby he knew was acceptable.

“ _I don’t have things for that.”_ said Praefect Galer.

“ _I can draw?”_ said Finne, glancing around the tent and seizing upon the empty parchment and quill on a traveling table.

“Hm.” said Praefect Galer, walking towards the table, “ _Here, you can use this.”_ he gestured towards the single empty parchment and quill, “ _Whatever you’re wearing under my tunic, wash it. I won’t have you sitting in blood and,”_ he waved a hand, “whatnot _all day.”_

“ _Thank you,_ Praefect Galer.” said Finne, shakily.

“ _It’s blood, boy,”_ said Praefect Galer, “ _I see it all the time, though yours comes from a different place.”_ he trails off, looking embarrassed, “ _Now go wash and eat your breakfast before it goes cold.”_

As Finne made to do what he was told, Praefect Galer added from the other side of the screen, “ _If any of them bumbling idiots try anything you tell them_ Galer _would give them something to really cry about, understand? Say,_ Praefect Galer will be extremely cross.”

"Praefect Galer will be extremely cross." Finne repeated.

"Hm." said Praefect Galer, sounding impressed, " _Your accent's decent_."


	3. Chapter 3

Praefect Galer didn’t give him a cloth when he left. Perhaps he could… sit on the towel? But the older man did leave the chest open. Finne hesitated, then using a bucket by the tub and filled it with cold water. Going over to the open chest by the older man’s bed, he reached in to pull out what he hope was the oldest looking length of cloth that would serve him for the time being. There was a small locket, a woman’s locket that caught his eye. It was at odds with what a man like Praefect Galer would carry, and out of curiosity, Finne hesitantly snapped it open. 

There were two portraits, one of a woman and a little boy, and the other was of a woman and a little girl. The children seemingly had enough of Praefect Galer’s features that Finne guessed they were his. The portrait of the woman and boy, from the age and the fade of them, they were done some time ago. Perhaps this was the son he was supposed to marry.  His… groom certainly looked sweet as a child, though that could mean anything, he knew that from experience. He snapped the locket shut, tucking it back in and going back into the screen to undress and scrub at his loincloth  in the bucket .  His clothes as they were hanging on the screen were still damp. He wrung the water as best he could and left it out to dry. He dressed himself in the cloth he took from the Praefect’s chest and made to sit on his own bed to draw,  puling the blanket over his shoulders for warmth. 

Then it came to drawing. What could he draw? It should please Praefect Galer, but he didn’t know what would. Perhaps… Finne frowned, biting his lip, perhaps Praefect Galer was the type to send letters to his wife. Perhaps she would like a picture of him to remember him by?  He had severe features, that was certain, but war did that to everyone. Finne’s hand hesitated on the brush, deciding to keep the lines on the man’s face but relaxing those around his eyes and mouth, letting a smile blossom into the portrait of the Praefect. There were no colors, so he only had the thickness of the lines to work with, but the ink was good, much better than those he had to work with. 

“Finne?”

Finne jumped, “Ah. Praefect Galer,” he said rising to his feet from the bed and attempting to curtsy then realizing he was wearing the wrong clothes for it. The older man waved away his attempts, pulling out a package from his bag and holding out it out to Finne. 

“ _Here_.” said Praefect Galer, “ _I guessed your size.”_

Finne blinked at the boots now resting on top of the clothes.

“ _Put them on.”_ said Praefect Galer, “ _If they’re too small I still have time to switch them out.”_ At Finne’s hesitation, he tsked impatiently, “ _Do you want to walk around barefoot? It’ll snow soon.”_

“ _Thank you,_ Praefect Galer.” Finne stammered, “ _Thank you.”_

“ _Get dressed.”_ said Praefect Galer, motioning to the screen, “ _Go on.”_

The clothes  and... things were wrapped around a green tunic. The tunic was wool, and Praefect Galer had bought him stockings as well. Finne sighed gratefully at the warmth returning to his toes.  He used the wads to absorb the blood and reached for the boots to put them on.  His boots were a size too big, but that bearable.  He carried the green cloak in his hand. 

Praefect Galer was busy packing his truck, his back to Finne when he retreated to his own back. Finne sneaked a look at him, the Praefect was busy wrapping a doll. For the little girl in the locket he thought, then turned his attention to the portrait of Galer. He tensed when the bed dipped and Praefect Galer sat down next to him.

“ _What are you drawing?_ ”

He hesitated, then sat up, sliding the paper closer to the older man so he could see it.

Praefect Galer furrowed his brow, squinting, then, to Finne’s surprise, threw back his head and laughed. It was… slightly unnerving. The chatter from the soldiers around their camp, a background noise since that morning was immediately quietened, like crickets when one tramples through grass. He glanced at the tent door and saw a hesitant shadow there.

“Praefect Galer?” spoke a voice, “Are you alright?”

“Haven’t you ever heard a man laughing boy?” snapped Praefect Galer, stern face again, “Go on, the Empire doesn’t pay eavesdroppers.”


	4. Chapter 4

The older man offered him some more parchment, before going to his own desk and pouring over maps, muttering to himself. Finne knew to keep silent, but at least the Praefect Galer seemed to enjoy seeing his drawings. He made quite a striking figure to draw as well, the light coming from the tent creating shadows on the man’s face and body that Finne itched to capture properly. His next drawing of Praefect Galer didn’t result in a laugh but an appreciative smile.

“ _You’re a good… what is the word?”_ said Praefect Galer.

“ _Artist.”_ said Finne.

“ _Artist.”_ said Praefect Galer, rolling the word on his tongue, then as if realizing the late hour, blinked and said, “ _Are you hungry?_ ”

He sounded earnest, and Finne hesitated. It had been awhile since anyone had ever been so solicitous.

“ _Come sit by the fire_.” said Praefect Galer, “ _You’ll get your pick of the food, instead of whatever I bring you.”_

Finne swallowed, glancing at the tent door and then at Praefect Galer, indecisive.

“ _No one will bother you.”_ said Praefect Galer, “ _Don’t worry.”_

“ _Yes.”_ said Finne, twisting his hands nervously in his lap, “ _I’ll go with you.”_

His heart had been thumping too madly to take in the surroundings when Praefect Galer first bought him to his tent. But he was slightly more calmer now, and glanced around, quickly surveying the men as he walked behind Praefect Galer. The Praefect kept an immaculate camp, none of his soldiers were drinking, or playing their dice games. They nodded their heads respectfully when Praefect Galer passed, and while some looked curiously at Finne, they weren’t openly leering.

“ _Sit.”_ said Praefect Galer, when they reached the center of the camp and a well kept fire.

Several soldiers were clustered around a huge pot, and one of them, the cook, presumably, was stirring it.

“Praefect Galer.” said the man, inclining his head.

“Iachos.” said Praefect Galer, then turning to Finne, “ _Do you want to serve yourself?”_

Finne glanced at Iachos’s muscled form, and paused, “ _I’m not picky.”_

“ _You’re thin.”_ Praefect Galer remarked, “ _If you feel full there’s no need to force yourself to eat more on my account, understand?”_

Finne nodded. He didn’t want to tell the Praefect that the smell of the meat stew was deeply unpleasant. He sat down when the Praefect gestured him to do so, and waited for the bowl to be bought to him. When it was handed to him by one of the soldiers, he was pleasantly surprised to see a thick slice of bread on the side as well. The Praefect sat down next to him, and was soon in deep discuss with another man, Polepae, his second in command, Finne guessed.

“I’m glad to be out of this place.” said Polepae.

“I agree.” said Praefect Galer, “I wouldn’t want to be caught in Imruk’s winter.”

“I didn’t think you’d pick a carrier.” said Polepae, “You didn’t like their practice.”

“This one’s different.” said Praefect Galer, “I feel it.” he paused, “It was as if I was guided.”

“Guided.” said Polepae, nodding, “I see. An answer to your prayers?”

“Perhaps.” said Praefect Galer, “At the very least he doesn’t look as frail as the rest of them.” he scowled, “Like trussed songbirds, everyone of them decked in jewels.”

“You always live up to your name, eh, Moderatus?” said Polepae, “Are you sure about him? You should’ve asked if he’d already carried a pregnancy safely. You never know with these ones.”

Finne swallowed harshly, pretending not to hear.

“I said I was guided.” Praefect Galer insisted, “Or are you one to question the wills of-”

“Yes, yes.” said Polepae, putting his bowl down to hold both hands up in surrender, “No one comes between Galer and his Gods. Did you at least have him checked?”

“Yes.” said Praefect Galer, irritably, “Do I look like a fool?”

“Whispers had it that you laughed today.” said Polepae, “Am I wrong?”

“You’ve heard me laugh.” said Praefect Galer.

“Not willingly.” said Polepae, and yelped when Praefect Galer clapped him on the back.


	5. Chapter 5

He made himself eat the soup. It was camp stew, the kind that he’d use to make around a fire when he’d gone scouting. When he was still allowed to go scouting. It was probably venison, and some vegetable root or another that the Praefect’s soldiers scavenged or bought. The soup was salted, even peppered, which was a rarity, it made swallowing it down easier. He felt the Praefect’s eyes on him.

“ _Do you want some more?”_ said Praefect Galer.

“ _No, thank you,_ Praefect.” said Finne softly.

Polepae raised an eyebrow at this, “I thought you wanted someone to rein in- never mind!” he added at whatever look Praefect Galer gave him.

The older man handed Finne an apple from one of the packs near the fire as they left. “Here, _eat this.”_

The apple tasted tart and sweet. It reminded him of the times he’d secretly sneak out with Edon from their quarters and climb the fruit trees just outside their window. Edon had been very good at keeping quiet, too good. Finne swallowed, desperately hoping that they would be heading towards the Empire’s Capital. He glanced at Praefect Galer from the corner of his eye. Perhaps the man wouldn’t mind him asking?

“ _Where is your house,_ Praefect Galer?” he said, demurely, conversationally.

“Hm?” said the older man, “ _Well, I have one in the_ Capital, _yes, but you’ll be staying with my son. It’s a pleasant villa, not too far from the sea.”_

That told him nothing, and Finne forced his face into a smile, “ _It sounds wonderful. I haven’t been to the sea in some time.”_ well, he had, but they weren’t memories he was fond of visiting.

“ _I hope you’re partial to_ _wine_ _.”_ said Praefect Galer, “ _The villa grows grapes.”_

“ _I have never had wine from grapes.”_ said Finne, he doubted having it splashed on him counted as tasting, “ _I had cider. From apples.”_

“ _Cider.”_ repeated the older man, “ _I see.”_

He wasn’t sure Praefect Galer was the type of father would talk badly about his son. The older man didn’t seemed to be fussed answering his questions.

“Aleci,” said Finne, “ _Your son. May I ask about him?”_

They had reached Praefect Galer’s tent and the man held out the flap for Finne to go in first. Finne sat himself on his own bed, nervously clutching at the blanket. The Praefect sat down on his own bed across from Finne.

“ _What do you want to know?”_ said Praefect Galer.

Would he accept another man’s child? Finne took a deep calming breath and said, tones polite and inquiring, “ _What should I expect from him?”_

“ _What do you mean?”_

“ _His household.”_ said Finne, “ _What should I expect?”_ the locket’s image looked at least two decades old, Praefect Galer's son could have easily had a wife and children by now, maybe he was supposed to be a replacement, a more fertile one, “ _Does he have other children I am expected to-”_ he stopped at the amused expression he saw on Praefect Galer’s face.

“ _He doesn’t have other children.”_ said Praefect Galer shortly, “ _I would never tolerate such activities. Besides, his interests does not result in children.”_

“ _His… interests?”_ said Finne shakily, his thoughts still on Edon and the Praefect's visible disgust for bastards.

“ _He lies with men.”_ said Praefect Galer, a deep frown on his face, “ _He has no interest in women. But you’re not one are you?”_ he laughed softly, then seeing the disappointment on Finne’s face looked concerned, “Finne,” he said, getting up and sitting down next to him, though keeping a modest distance, “ _I understand you may not like this… arrangement. But I would hope you are not stupid,”_ the older man paused, then meeting Finne’s eyes said, “ _the tributes that aren’t wedded are usually sold to lupanars. You know what it is right?”_

“ _Lupanars.”_ Finne repeated, feeling a cold dread crept up his spine.

“ _They will not be kind to you there. I believe that you and_ Aleci _will be happy, but if… I will arrange something for you, if you do not find him agreeable.”_ there was a steely look in the Praefect’s eyes when he next spoke, “ _Give my line a living grandson,_ Finne, _and I promise you I will make certain you will be settled wherever you want.”_

Finne swallowed, Praefect Galer had picked the wrong tribute, he should’ve picked the ‘trussed birds’ with breasts and fat on their bodies. He hadn’t carried a pregnancy in years, not since Edon. But then again, it was deliberate on his part, wasn’t it, he had done everything in his power to end them. Perhaps… it wouldn’t be too bad, he would bear this child for the Praefect’s son, find Edon, and then flee. Not necessarily in that order, and he refused to dwell on the thought of giving up a child, a living child.

“ _I understand.”_ said Finne, nodding.

“ _I swear on it.”_ said Praefect Galer, earnestly.

The words of men were fickle, but what else could he do but put his trust in this one? It was probably the warmth of the tent and the fullness in his belly that made him drowsy. As much as he didn’t want to, as much as he tried to keep his eyes open, he found himself lulled to sleep.

There were hands on him, a voice, a very familiar voice in his ear, a command to ‘breathe’, a burst of terrible fiery pain in his lower body-

“Shh! Shh! You’re alright! Shh!”

There was a hand running up and down his, from the light of the lantern he could see the lined face of Praefect Galer.

“ _Water?”_ said the Praefect, holding out a waterskin to Finne.

He took it, gulping it down and shakily breathing in and out of his nose.  It took him some time to notice the Praefect was humming softly under his breath as he rubbed Finne’s hands in gentle circles. 

“ _I’m sorry,”_ Finne whispered shakily, “ _did I wake you?”_

“ _No.”_ said Praefect Galer, indicating with his head towards the desk, “ _I was awake.”_

He felt a choked scream building up in his throat and took another long drink.

“ _Would you like to sit with me?”_ said Praefect Galer, “ _Would you like to draw?”_

The man waited for Finne to untangle himself out of his  blankets  before walking him over to where he’d sat before Finne woke up with his nightmare. Finne thought he was looking at maps again, military maps, but it was a book that the light of the lantern illuminated. 

“ _It’s not in Imrukian.”_ said the Praefect, sounding apologetic, “ _I can’t translate well enough to read to you.”_

He offered Finne a quill and parchment, and Finne took it gratefully. He didn’t think he could focus on the man, and set to drawing what felt soothing, the garden of roses and trellises.

“ _Do you want anything?”_ said Praefect Galer after awhile, looking up from his book. 

“ _What do you mean,_ Praefect Galer?” said Finne. 

“ _Do you want to take anything before we leave? You must want to bring something with you. I saw plenty of cats here, did you have one? Or a dress? A picture? I have the gold to spare, if you wish to buy anything.”_ the earnestness was back in his voice, the sincerity. 

“ _I don’t… I don’t know.”_ Finne said, he wanted Edon, but he had sent him away didn’t he, he’d sent Edon away with his sword and he would not just simply show up on his lord father’s house, uninvited. 

“ _I’m sorry to hear that.”_ said the Praefect, “ _But think on it, will you?”_

He did think on it. He wanted to steal a horse and ride it to the Capital. But Praefect Galer kept a well organized camp and all the men were alert and awake. Even he could see the sentries passing by their tent at random times in the night as he sat with Galer and drew. There was no way he could slip out of it unnoticed.


	6. Chapter 6

He was in the dark room, fumbling for the bowl, for the light that occasionally moved across it. Then he had to run, for there came the wailing of a baby, a child, Edon, but he couldn’t reach him. There was a great gushing of fluid, blood between his legs and hands holding him down and he opened his mouth to scream-

Finne sat up, sweaty and shaking. It had been awhile since he had that particular dream. He breathed in and breathed out, letting his mind drift and focusing on the sounds around him, soft snores from the Praefect asleep on the bed opposite him, the crackling and chatter of people around campfires, the rustle of the leaves and wind. He’d fallen asleep in Praefect Galer’s bed, the man had placed his drawings on his table.

A quick glance across showed that the Praefect was still sleeping and Finne took the opportunity to dart over to the screen and clean himself up. He was lucky, he was told, apparently one was suppose to ‘bleed and cramp’ but his was an annoyance and sticky mess at best. What was worst was the first time he bled and the…. Well, what resulted. Perhaps whatever he had was shoddy and broken, after all his menses didn't come as early as everyone else's. Though it was breasts that he didn’t care for, the other carriers seemingly going out of their way to accentuate theirs. It came as a relief when the years of presumed bareness have left him flat chested. The groping and touching had been unbearable, and one must ‘be pleasant, be proper’.

Someone had replaced the water since he’d last washed his clothes, so Finne took the opportunity to scrub and dry these ones. The noise, small as it was, must have woken Praefect Galer, for the man was sitting up in bed, stretching when Finne came out from behind the screen.

“Good morning.” said Praefect Galer, then, looking meaningfully at Finne, “ _Good morning.”_

“ _Good morning.”_ said Finne, “Good… morning?”

He decided to roll the r slightly around his mouth. It had the intended effect. The Praefect nodded approvingly.

“ _Would you like to accompany me?”_

“ _Where to,_ Praefect Galer?”

“ _I am going to train.”_ said Praefect Galer, “ _Would you like to train with me?”_

Finne blinked stupidly at the man, struggling to understand his words, “ _Train?”_

“ _It is the right word? Is it not? What do you do with a spear?”_

“Oh.” said Finne, “ _You would want me to?”_

“ _Why not?”_ said Praefect Galer, “ _Don’t you want to improve your aim?”_

The latter was said with a grin and a sly wink, and Finne couldn’t help but return the smile.

“ _Come along then.”_ said Praefect Galer, _“Take your cloak it’s colder in the morning.”_

The older man didn’t take his, Finne noticed. He lead Finne to a less crowded spot in the camp, and motioned for the men idling about with their morning meal to clear the area and bring spears. It had been awhile since Finne had used spears. Despite himself, he felt the unfamiliar feeling of excitement bubbling up inside him.

“Here,” said Praefect Galer, holding the spear out to Finne, “ _You do know how? It’s easy enough to throw, but to hit the target-”_ here he pointed to a target one of the soldiers helpfully place ahead of them, “ _can be difficult. Do you want to watch me first?”_

“ _Yes,_ Praefect Galer.” said Finne nodding.

The older man took the spear into his hand, tapping it experimentally on the ground, and flicking his wrist from side to side. Then in one smooth motion he leaned back and swung his arm. It landed near center, almost a perfect score. Not that you needed a perfect score to stab a man through his chest, thought Finne, impressed at the spear still thrumming. The soldiers around them clapped appreciatively.

When it was his turn, he botched the first throw, the spear unfamiliar in his hands after all this time. It did landed, but quite a few paces away from the target. The next one wasn’t that much better. But on the third try the spear landed on the target. Barely center, but close enough.

“Good job!” said Praefect Galer, clapping him on the shoulder, “ _You should use your upper body more, swing your arm just so.”_ he demonstrated next to Finne.

“Ye Gods, it’s Moderatus.” came the voice of the man, Polepae, Finne recognized him from the night before, “At this rate your son’s wife will be a better soldier than he was.”

“He needs to build muscle.” said Praefect Galer, “Muscle’s good on anyone. Makes the childbirth easier.”

“That’s a theory I haven’t heard.” said Polepae.

Praefect Galer narrowed his eyes, “If the mother’s strong then the chid’s also strong.”

“Then we should all send our daughters into battle.” said Polepae.

“Then who will defend our empty villas?” sneered Praefect Galer, he scoffed again for emphasis, then addressed Finne in warmer tones, “ _Come now_ Finne, _let’s try again shall we?”_


	7. Chapter 7

He was sweating and flushed when the session ended, the cloak long discarded on the ground.

“ _Do you want to go back by yourself?”_ said Praefect Galer, “ _Or accompany me? I need to attend to other tasks.”_

“ _I would like to accompany you,_ Praefect.” said Finne.

“Hm.” said Praefect Galer, non noncommittally, and he gestured for Finne to follow him.

He handed Finne the cloak, which Finne draped over one hand. As it turned out the Praefect did take it upon himself to do many things. The first tent they came in the Praefect spent some time discussing the logistics of moving the legion back with the man assigned there.

“Shouldn’t be a problem.” said the man, nodding, “All the injured can be transported in the wagons. I checked, I’m sure we can manage.”

“Hm. If you do need more, let me know.” said Praefect Galer, “And make sure to have spare wheels as well.”

They were saluted as the Praefect left the tent. The next one Finne could smell from a few paces away. The doctor’s tent. Naeuso made to greet them but the Praefect shook his head, gesturing for the man to return to work. He strode over to where one of the doctor’s young apprentice was attending to a patient and began inquiring the man of his health. That left Finne standing quite alone, glancing around at the occupied beds, the medicine table in the middle and, well, it was quite unattended. He surreptitiously looked around the room, before walking towards the table.

Valerian, he thought to himself, scanning the labels on the bottles. The man must have some to spare? All the roots looked the same when dried, but at least Naeuso seemed to take some pride in labelling his. Finne glanced around the room for a final time before slipping the small glass bottle from its place among the others and tucking it into his small clothes. He felt a twinge of guilt, these men must need it more than he would, surely, but there was the curly bark of the magnolia tree and the white petals and heads of chamomile flowers there as well. The doctor could very well could use those, and he didn’t want to keep Praefect Galer awake anymore than the man already did.

“What are you doing?” said Naeuso, striding over to Finne.

Finne blinked at him, fastening the very familiar look of befuddlement onto his face. Naeuso grabbed at both Finne’s hands, holding his palms up and making to turn him around before a stern voice cut in.

“Naeuso, what are you doing?”

He was released, and Naeuso scowled at the Praefect, “He was looking all suspicious like.”

“Finne?” said Praefect Galer.

“ _It smelled nice.”_ said Finne, then, deciding perhaps a lie was better served with some truth, “ _I thought there might be something for cramps.”_

“ _Cramps?”_ repeated Praefect Galer, puzzled, “ _What?”_

Finne mimed clutching at his stomach.

“Ah, I see.” said Praefect Galer, “ _Do you want_ Naeuso _to-”_

Finne dared interrupt the man, shaking his head, “ _No,_ Praefect, _I was just looking.”_

“What is the problem then?” said Naeuso, watching the two of them with a frown, “Is there something wrong with him? You could just exchange him for another one you know, Praefect, I heard talk of several with lovely red hair.”

“No.” said Praefect Galer, firmly.

“Hmph.” said Naeuso, “Are you sure of this one? You want him to give you heirs don’t you?”

“You said he was intact.” said Praefect Galer, “That’s all that matters.”

“You never know.” said Naeuso, giving Finne a critical look over, “That’s why you should’ve picked a healthier looking one. I doubt this one even carried before, shouldn’t you at least confirm it? That everything works?”

  
He had that same leer when he’d prodded and poked at Finne before. Finne swallowed harshly.

“No.” said Praefect Galer, firmly, “He’s intact, you said so yourself. Besides, I know it works. He told me himself the bleeding came yesterday. You needn’t make the tea.”

  
  


A look of revulsion came upon the other man’s face, “And you shared a tent with him?” said Naeuso, sounding nauseated.

  
  


“I can’t have him sleeping outside now and catching ill can I?” said Praefect Galer, raising a hand to stop Naeuso, “I’ve made up my mind. Don’t bother swaying me, Naeuso.”

  
  


“I think you’re making a mistake.” said Naeuso, firmly, “If you wanted grandchildren you should’ve placed money on a horse with a record.”

  
  


“I don’t gamble.” said Praefect Galer, resolutely, “He’s coming with us and that’s final.”


	8. Chapter 8

To his relief, Praefect Galer exited the tent soon after, though he could feel the doctor's eyes on him. He was then lead to the cooking area, where Iachos was busy stirring breakfast in a giant pot.

“Praefect Galer.” said the man, inclining his head, then turning to stir the massive pot again.

“ _Go on. Serve yourself.”_ said Praefect Galer, “ _I need to speak to the other Praefects.”_ here he looked disgruntled, “ _I don’t think you’d like to come.”_ then, addressing Iachos, “Give him those apples again, will you?”

“Yes, Praefect Galer.” said Iachos.

The man stepped away from the pot and gestured for Finne to fill his bowl. Up close in the daylight Finne could make out more of his features, dark hair, dark eyes, and a series of swirling tattoos on his left cheek. They look like waves, thought Finne, perhaps the man was some acolyte, though of what God Finne didn't know. He took a seat next to the fire and began eating. It was some sort of watery porridge, though Finne was served early enough that there was more oats to it than just warm water and milk. He finished the bowl, and stared at the wooden bottom in confusion. Perhaps it was the exercise, he thought, stretching his shoulders, that usually gave someone an appetite. There were more soldiers coming to serve themselves now and Iachos stepped away from the pot, coming to sit next to Finne.

“ _You play game?”_ said Iachos, his Imrukian was heavily accented.

  
  


“ _Game?”_ said Finne, hesitantly, placing his bowl on the ground.

  
  


“ _Word game. I learn this game.”_ said Iachos, “ _You play?”_

  
  


“ _Yes.”_ said Finne, curious as to what the man meant by word game.

  
  


Iachos smiled, happy, and took up a stick on the ground. “ _I draw this. You guess. You guess before man dies.”_

It was a morbid sort of game, thought Finne, watching as Iachos demonstrated by drawing a man being crucified, “ _One guess, one draw.”_ said Iachos, indicating to the strokes on the cross and the crude figure of the man on it.

“ _I see.”_ said Finne, “ _Yes. I would like to play.”_

Iachos’s first drawing was of a bull, with oversized horns and a fat body. He grinned crookedly, flashing a mouth with missing several teeth, when Finne guessed correctly.

“Bull.” he offered, “ _This is word for bull.”_

“Bull _.”_ Finne repeated.

“ _When you eat, you say_ beef.” said Iachos, miming eating, “ _You like_ beef?”

He looked delighted when Finne took up the stick himself to draw a fish.

“ _Swimming animal.”_ said Iachos, confidently, “ _This swims. What word?”_

“ _Fish. I like fish.”_ said Finne.

Iachos nodded, “Fish. _Fish with salt?”_

“ _Yes.”_ said Finne, “ _Fish over a campfire.”_ he made to draw the next word.

It took awhile for the man to guess, and he scoffed when Finne clarified the word as campfire.

“ _Same as fire.”_ said the man, “ _With fish, this is…._ Smoked.”

“Smoked.” said Finne, nodding.

“ _I am_ Iachos.” said the man, holding out his hand.

“Finne.” said Finne, taking his hand.

It was calloused, and Finne could feel a healing burn on it. They played several more rounds, now with verbs. Iachos was a very creative artist, thought Finne, struggling to guess at what exactly the man was drawing. When it was his turn, Iachos took no time to guess at Finne’s attempt, and laughed loudly.

“ _Too easy.”_ said the man, shaking his head, “ _You do not like winning?”_

“ _I… What is the prize for winning?”_ said Finne.

At this, Iachos sat up straighter, “ _A drawing. You draw me.”_ he gestured towards himself, “ _If I win.”_

Word must travel fast in this camp. “ _And if I win?”_ said Finne.

“ _I find you this fish.”_ said Iachos.

  
This made Finne laugh, the thought of Iachos wading around for a salmon to jump into his hand was funny, " _Agree."_ said Finne, holding out a hand.

Iachos took it, smiling widely again. They played several more rounds, until Finne felt the very familiar stickiness between his legs.

" _We continue this game tomorrow? Tonight?"_ he said, standing up, " _I need to-"_

“ _You know go to tent?_ Praefect Galer _tent?”_ said Iachos, furrowing his brow and guessing.

Finne nodded, “ _Yes_ _."_

The man handed him two apples as he left. " _T_ _hank you,_ Iachos.” said Finne, pleasantly surprised.

" _Tonight."_ said Iachos, " _We play this game?"_

" _Yes."_ said Finne, nodding.

It had also been awhile, he thought as he made his way back to the Praefect's tent, that anyone looked forward to spending time in his company.


End file.
